The Game Of Love
by Twisted Badger
Summary: Kyou sits alone in his room, lamenting over the fact that Tohru chose Yuki over him. Haru comes and tries to cheer Kyou up. Only to have everything blown out of porportion. HaruKyou
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am the disclaimer! And, I am here to tell you that Twisted Badger does not own Furuba, Kyo, Haru or any other characters. If she did, the show would have to change it's rating to NC-17. **

I am the cat, abandoned, a loner. I deserved nothing but the worst, I ran away once, but that wasn't enough. I'm still not strong enough to face my fears, or to conquer them. I fell in love, and it was the worst mistake of my life, because my fear consumed me, and stole her away.

I've been broken since then, and I have been beyond repair. I feel useless, keh…Who am I kidding? I am useless. No one wants me. No one cares for me. I'm disgusting, and all I'm good for is complaining.

I even found a way to hurt the only person who ever cared.

And, what am I doing now?

Wasting your time.

You probably don't care about me. And, just read to laugh, and point, or…Whatever.

Right now, I'm leaned over some impossible-to-do English essay. Not really working, just staring. Wasting more time.

As my radio played one of the oldest songs known to humankind.

"_Open up your mind, and let me step inside._

_Rest your weary head, and let your heart decide."_

Well, it wasn't that old, but it was written before I was born, and that's old enough.

"_It's so easy,_

_When you know the rules,_

_It's so easy, _

_All you have to do is fall in love._

_Play the game, _

_Everybody, play the game, of love._

A knock on my door echoed throughout the room, but I ignored. It was her. I knew that much. But, the knocking became louder.

She wouldn't be pounding on my door. It had to be someone else.

I closed my eyes, hoping that it wasn't the rat.

I didn't want to fight. He had won her; I had nothing else to give.

"_When your feeling down, and your ressistance is low._

_Light another cigarette, and let yourself go._

_This is your life. _

_Don't play hard to get…"_

To my surprise, it wasn't Tohru, or Yuki.

It was Haru.

I opened my eyes, looking at the paper. Pretending to be mildly interested. Just trying to ignore his voice. But, I couldn't.

"What the Hell's wrong with you, ya' damn pansy? Can't answer the door like a regular person? Have to fucking let me knock it down first. You were never good for anything. But, fucksake, you damn pansy. You could have opened the door."

Never good for anything.

I knew that was true.

But, the force of his words was strong. I felt water threaten to be released behind my eyelids. I closed them, in a vague attempt to hide them from him.

Too late.

"_It's a free world…_

_All you have to do is fall in love…_

_Play the game… (Everybody)_

_Play the game, of love." _

"..Kyo? Are you crying?"

He'd turned white again. I really didn't know whether to think of that as a good, or bad thing.

"..Shut the fuck up, stupid cow."

I muttered, digging my face into my arms.

Why wouldn't he leave?

"…Kyo."

He was standing right behind me. From black to white. I smiled faintly at that. I thought Black Haru would at least make fun of me. Make fun of my weakness.

"_The game of love has just begun._

_The game of love has just begun,_

_Love runs from my head, down to my toes. _

_My love is pumping through my veins._

Stupid Radio. Stupid Haru. Stupid Tohru. Stupid Yuki.

My breath hitched, as I felt his arms wrap around me. What the fuck was he doing?

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU DAMN-mmph!"

His lips crushed against my own. HIS lips. My eyes were wide, as I forgot how to react.

_(Play the Game)_

_Driving me insane. _

_Come, come, come,_

_Play the game,_

_Play the game, _

_Play the game,_

_Play the game…"_

No one had ever…

This was my…

He was…

"_Play the game,_

_Play the game,_

_Of love..."_

This was my first kiss.

I pushed him away from me, my eyes wide. My body finally reacting.

His eyes looked sad, lonely, and…Hurt.

How the hell did I hurt him?

…Well, I guess that **is** why everyone called me a monster.

He whispered my name against his lips, again. And, my heart stopped. He probably wanted to hurt me too.

That is what everyone wanted in the end.

To hurt the monster, before he hurt them.

_It's your life._

_Don't play hard to get._

_It's a free world._

_All you have to do is fall in love._

He was still close. Close enough so that I could punch him away. Close enough so he could hug me again. Close enough to hurt me.

"Haru…Why?"

I whispered. I didn't want to sound, lost, or confused. But, I guess I sounded like a little of both. My eyes shut themselves, as I whispered.

"Get out."

I didn't want to hurt him, as I'm sure I hurt Tohru. Although, she hurt me more…My heart throbbed, as though someone had punctured it with needles.

"…Kyo…Please…Let me stay."

I could almost see him reach out to me, as though he actually wanted to help me, as though he actually understood what I had been going through. As though…He loved me.

"Get out, now."

I couldn't raise my hopes up; I knew they would only be crushed. It was just a repeat of what happened to Tohru and me. We got close, and one of us got hurt.

Me.

…I know I may sound selfish, but it just hurts to be alone.

"Kyo. Stop. You're going to be alone tonight, and you need someone to keep you company."

He stated, placing his hand on my shoulder.

The song played its last lyrics,

"_Play the game, _

_Play the game,_

_Of love…"_

"Does that someone have to be you?"

I shot back.

He took a deep breath, and his grip on my shoulder tightened.

"…No, it doesn't. But, I was the only one to volunteer."

The only one…Does that mean that Kagura has moved on? And, as though reading my mind, he added in, softly.

"I told Kagura not to come; I didn't want her to give you a headache."

"YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE, YOU DAMN CO-"

Lips against mine again.

Why was he doing this?

Did he hate me that badly?

His hand moved from my shoulder, and to the back of my head. Pulling my face closer to his. And, I let him.

It felt good…

To be…

Loved…

But, maybe this was just a cheap fuck, to him?

I tried pulling away, but as I did, he bit down on my lip. Emitting a gasp from my mouth. As soon as my lips openeed, he pushed his tongue into my mouth.

I grabbed his shoulders.

As soon as his tongue had ravaged my mouth, he pulled away, breathless.

"…Kyo...Bed….Now."

Definitely a cheap fuck.

But, maybe…I could pretend?

Could pretend that…He actually loved me.

I couldn't stop the rest of his actions, as I turned my face away. I was unable to look at him, as he penetrated me. Unlovingly. His eyes clouded with lust.

We were alone in the house, and he was just horny.

Just a conscadence.

If it were Tohru, or Yuki in the house, I bet he'd fuck them too.

My thoughts faded away as he hit something deep within me. I saw stars, and screamed out his name. I came onto his chest, after a few more thrusts. And, he came into me.

It hurt.

But, I was too exhausted to care.

I fell asleep, as he pulled me into a deep embrace.

TBC

_**Play the game-Queen **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: So, I'm going to be here at the beginning of each, and every chapter. And, you can't do anything about it. :3 T.B does not own Furuba or anyone from the anime. **

**Ritsu: a-and….Twisted Badger-san said that…that…it was okay to be in the d-disclaimer because…I wasn't going to be in the story….**

**Disclaimer: …Because, I guess I can't do it myself now. **

**Ritsu: …AHHH! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO BE A BURDEN! I'M SORRY! SOOOOORRRY! I DON'T DESERVE TO EXIST! I'M WASTING PRECIOUS PAGES OF A STORY! PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! –Flails arms and runs around the room- **

**T.B: …Is it just me, or is that just fun to watch? **

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

When I woke up, I realized a few things.

One: my radio was still playing.

Two: My radio was still playing old music.

Three: The song happened to be '_I was made for loving you-KISS_

You know, the one that goes,

"_Tonight! I want to give it all too you. _

_In the darkness, so much I wanna do,_

_And, tonight, I wanna lay it at your feet,_

_Cuz' girl, I was made for you, _

_Girl, you were made for me."_

I sighed; don't ask how I knew all the lyrics, to all the crappy songs.

The fourth thing I realized, was, I was completely alone.

I gripped the sheets tightly within my fingers, and felt my throat tighten.

…He'd left me?

"_I was made for loving you baby,_

_You were made for loving me, _

_And, I can't get enough of you baby,_

_Can you get enough of me?"_

Deep breaths.

Maybe he'd just left to get some breakfast….

My eyes tightened.

"…Why?"

He whispered.

He wasn't expecting someone to answer.

"…Why what, Kyou?"

He jumped, right after yelping.

"…H-HARU! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING ON THE FLOOR!"

The younger teen looked up at him, with a blank expression.

"…I fell."

Kyou looked at him, his mouth hung open, like a fish out of water.

"…You didn't answer my question."

"…Huh?"

Kyou asked, looking at him skeptically.

"…You said 'why', 'why' what?"

Kyou glared at him, before mumbling something incoherently, and pulling himself underneath the covers. When he'd jumped, they'd fallen off. And, he didn't want Haru to see him naked………………..again.

His face went red, as he remembered last night, and not one single detail went missed. And, as he looked down at himself, he blushed even more.

…Why was he hard?

x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

This was definitely the best morning ever…Even if I did wake up on the floor, with a sore shoulder. Seeing Kyou wake up in the morning was something I would never regret.

Even though, he seemed somewhat depressed after…

I stood up, and walked over to Kyou.

I pulled the covers, and crept beside him.

He jumped, as I wrapped my arms around him.

"..Kyou…Calm down."

I whispered. He could be really jumpy at times, it was annoying.

But. It made him look cute.

He turned to look at me, and the look on his face clearly said,

'…What're you doing?'

I smiled, I couldn't stop myself from bringing my lips to meet his.

He pulled back.

Weird.

He wasn't this distant yesterday.

He enjoyed himself.

…?

Didn't he?

I looked over at the radio, this song was weird.

"_-Guitar Solo-_

_I was made for loving you baby, _

_You was made for loving me,_

_And, I can't get enough of you baby,_

_Can you get enough of me?"_

After that part, I lost interest.

The man was obviously trying to win a girls heart, and, failing, trying to convince himself that she wanted him.

I refocused my attention on Kyou.

"Kyou-kun? What's wrong?"

I whispered, again.

"…WHAT THE FUCK, DO YOU MEAN "WHAT'S WRONG!" YOU FLIPPIN RAPED ME YESTERDAY, AND NOW, YOU EXPECT US TO BE LOVERS?"

"…Raped?"

I questioned. He really thought I…Raped him?

"FUCK! FOR SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T LIKE BEING CALLED STUPID YOU SURE ACT LIKE IT."

"…Oh."

I didn't really know what to say to that.

It didn't seem like rape last night.

He enjoyed it.

"…WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN 'OH'!"

"…I thought you liked it?"

Kyou stopped his ranting, and blushed, before looking downwards.

"…W-Well…I-It felt good….BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I WANTED IT!"

I just sat there on his bed, finally realizing what I had done. Did he…Think I used him? Did he just…Why would he let me do that to him, if he didn't want it?

Unless he needed the comfort…

"…Kyou?"

"What?"

"…I'm sorry."

"………Huh?"

"….I took advantage of you, and, I'm sorry."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

I looked at him awkwardly, I could think of many things to say back to what I had said.

'I'm sorry…'

Was definitely not one of them.

No one had ever apoligized to me, and, actually meant it.

It felt weird, and something began to pull at my chest.

"…Haru?"

"Yeah?"

"…Thanks."

He looked at me curiously, before smirking.

"Anytime."

My face heated up again, as he wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me into his lap.

"Wh-What the fuck do you think y-you'r-Mmph!"

His lips met my own, and…

It wasn't that bad.

It felt good…

Hmm…I guess I wouldn't be useless, if somone was using me.

TBCx.x.x.x..xx

**Ritsu: -has finally calmed down- **

**T.b: Ritsu! Guess what? **

**Ritsu: …?**

**T.B: …I was born in the year of the monkey too! **

**Ritsu: Oh, that's good Twisted Badger-chan. **

**T.B: …Aren't you going to flip out because I know your family secret?**

**Ritsu: Nah. **

**T.B: …**

**Ritsu: ….wait. **

**T.B: …?**

**Ritsu: YOU KNOW THE SECRET! AHHHHH! I'M SORRY AKITO SAN! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! IT'S MY FAULT! IT'S ALL MY FAULT! AND I'M SORRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! I DON'T DESERVE TO BREATH THIS PRECIOUS AIR! –holds breath-**

**T.B: O.o BREATH! **

**Shigure: -sweatdrop- Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: She does not own Furuba, or its characters. **

**T.B: -sighs- Shigure, I have a question. **

**Shigure: Yes? What is it my sweet flower? **

**T.B: …Um. Well…I don't know whether to add in more angst. **

**Shigure: Well, it often helps to fuel the excitement of our young readers. In addition, seeing Kyou struggle is somewhat amusing. It captures the attention, and the hearts of everyone. **

**Ayame: Oh, so profound, Gure! **

**Shigure: Oh, Aya! I knew you would think so! **

**Ayame: Shigure! –Runs forewards-**

**Shigure: Ayame! –Runs forewards- **

**T.B: …Wow. How very helpful. **

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Haru had stayed over for the rest of the day, and, throughout the day, he'd completely ignored everything that had happened between us.

He had acknowledged my existence, but he ignored everything between us.

I didn't know whether to feel grateful, or discouraged.

I mean…Did I really want everyone to know that we were…

Well…

We were…

Sexually active?

My face went red at the label.

It was late again at night, and I looked over at my radio.

It was turned off.

It had a mind of its own, and I glared at it.

Whenever I was in the room, it had a tendency to play love songs.

I sat at my desk, looking back down at my report.

Damn it.

Stupid thing…

I wrote down the first few thoughts that popped into my head, and smirked snugly.

Done.

At least I wouldn't fail. I was going to hand in _something. _

Someone walked into his room, and I didn't even have to second-guess who it was. In a few swift movements, I felt arms wrap around me, and they pulled me against him.

"Kyou. I missed you so much, today."

I blushed.

"…Mmm. I think I forgot what you tasted like too."

Before I knew what was happening, lips met my own. And, a tongue pressed against my lips, and I complied them with the entrance they craved. His tongue pressed against my own, and felt around my mouth.

So. Good.

When his tongue left my mouth, it instantly latched onto my neck. I panted slightly; my thoughts were in a haze.

Wait.

When did this happen?

"…Haru…Get…Off."

I mumbled.

"Oh. Do you want to be on top Kyou?"

My face turned into an instant red,

"FUCK NO."

"…Oh, you prefer bottom?"

"…THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT"

"…I don't understand."

I looked away from him, as he smiled at me.

It was as though he was molesting me with his eyes.

I shuddered.

"…Just…NO! I-I was upset the other day, and you-you took advantage of that! I don't want this!"

Haru looked at me curiously,

"Really?"

"…Y-YEAH! I'M NOT FUCKING GAY! AND YOU'RE MY FLIPPIN COUSIN."

"So?"

I hated Haru.

He was a bastard.

So fucking smug with everything that happened in his life.

It was as though he knew exactly what was going to happen.

Well, he's wrong on this one! HA!

"AND YOU'RE A FUCKING GUY!"

"Kyou. You're not making any sense."

I shot him one of my darkest glares. He was a bastard. No wonder Yuki never returned his feelings, but…Maybe if he did then none of this would have happened. Maybe…If Yuki fell in love with him, he would break up with Tohru, and…Then, maybe I could…?

Warm fingers threaded themselves into my hair, and I looked up at him.

Okay, I admit, I liked when he touched me.

But…I definitely don't like him.

If it was anyone else touching me…I guess I would enjoy that too…

Wouldn't I?

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

(Haru's POV)

I looked at Kyou curiously.

He seemed so deep in thought, and again, I was ignored.

What to do to get his attention…

"…Kyou?"

Nope.

Nothing.

Maybe I would try calling him a different name…

"…Kyou-Kun?"

Nope.

"…Kitten?"

"…Huh?"

Ha-ha. It worked.

So cute.

"Come on, Kitten, let's have a little fun."

"…Kitten?"

"Well, what do you say?"

"No."

I shrugged, worth a try, and I did get his attention.

"Why are you mad at me?"

"….I am not"

"Oh, really?"

"…Shut up."

I wanted to kiss him, right on the lips.

And, the only thing stopping me was that glare he was giving me.

It had 'death' written all over it.

"Kyou…Talk to me."

"Fuck off."

Oh, good one.

Swear at me, and all your problems will be solved. But, I took it, it wasn't as though he actually meant it.

"Kitten…"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT FUCKING NAME"

"I love you."

"…Fuck off."

"You don't think I'm serious?"

"I TOLD YOU TO FUCK THE HELL OFF."

Oh, I love it when he's mad.

I smiled at him.

"How should I prove it to you then?"

"…Just, leave me alone."

"Ah, you've stopped swearing. Finally realizing it was getting you no where?"

"…"

I sighed, why wouldn't he let me love him?

"…Haru…"

"Yah?"

I was definitely not prepared for what happened next.

It came in exactly this order.

I saw a tear fall down Kyou's cheek.

I went to kiss it better, and he shoved me off the bed.

I went into black mode, and pinned him onto the bed.

He again, shoved me off, and began screaming obcenities at me.

Tohru rushed upstairs and tried to help the infuriated Kyou

She accidently got pushed over, and he tried to catch her

He transformed, and then when she tried to apoligize he jumped out the window.

...Jumped. Out. The window.

Somehow, I think this is my entire fault.

Nah.

Of course not.

TBC

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**T.b: I watched Pirates of the Carribean 2! **

**Ayame: That Johnny Depp is…So…Gorgeous! Although, I must admit, I am prettier. **

**Shigure: Ayame? I thought I was your one, true love.**

**Ayame: Oh, of course Gure! **

**Shigure: Oh, Ayame! I should never have doubted you, not even for a moment! **

**Ayame: Oh, Gure! –Running forewards-**

**Shigure: Oh, Aya! –Running forewards- **

**T.b: I have the distinct feeling of dejavew. **

**Yuki: -sweatdrops-**

**T.b: When did you get here?**

**Yuki: Well…I assumed since you let Ritsu in for not being able to be in the fanfiction, I would be able to be here too.**

**T.b: Oh. **

**Yuki: -nods- **

**T.b: …I never liked you.**

**Yuki: ….Oh?**

**T.b: -smirk- Remember when you were in that dress? **

**Yuki: …-shudders- **

**T.b: -POOF-**

**Yuki: -eyes widen- AHH! IT'S PINK AND FRILLY! **

**T.b: MWAHAHAHA! **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I disclaim.

T.b: Sorry for the long time I took to update! I was actually thinking of dis-continuing the story! But, then, just as I was about to write the chapter saying "I cannot continue"…BAM! I got a review! So, thank-you so much, to all those who reviewed!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.Xcalkshdalsd…..

Unlike Haru, I never was a 'happy-go-lucky' person; the kind of person who's always taking the opportunity to fucking be nude, and act like he doesn't give a fuck about it.

I wish I was though.

That would be a _considerable_ amount of fucking help right now.

I mean, if I _was_ a 'happy-go-lucky' person, this situation wouldn't bother me as much. I wouldn't mind being ass-naked in some stupid tree.

No. Wait. Scratch that.

I do not want to be anything like that _damned_ cow.

Nothing like him.

…Fuck.

Why the Hell am I still thinking about him?

This was the part where I would usually yell out-loud, and/or scream.

But, I couldn't really _fucking _do that right now, could I?

Naked. In a fucking tree. In the middle of nowhere.

I rubbed my temples, and sighed, (rather loudly). This was all stupid. But, things like this never happened to normal people. No, never. Only happened to the fucking cat, of the zodiac.

I rested my head against the tree, and looked at the clouds. They were a nice, white, fluffy color. And, the sun shined brightly.

Well, at least the weather was happy today.

It was fucking happy enough for the both of us.

I need to punch something.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

I had spent all last night searching for Kyou.

Actually, I was still searching for him. But, last night, before I knew what was happening, I was on a path I couldn't recognize, and well…

Here I am, the day after, on a completely different path, but this one isn't any more familiar.

I scratched my chin curiously, and wondered how many hours exactly I'd been gone…

I shrugged. And continued walking, ignoring the ache in my stomach.

I hadn't eaten since before Kyou's little incident.

I stared at the ground.

Walking.

Walking.

Walking some more.

Walking until, finally, I was too angry to walk.

"KYOU YOU FUCKING BASTARD-PANSY ASS KITTY! GET YOUR ASS HERE SO I CAN FUCKING FUCK IT RIGHT NOW!"

That bastard. That fucking pansy.

Who the hell did he fucking think he was?

Running away from me when all the, fuck, I wanted to give him was myself.

I knew lots of fucking girls who would die to fucking get fucked!

I was now _stomping _across the sidewalk, across the road, and right into a car.

Ouch.

That hurt.

Well, at least that would have hurt if it had hit me hard enough. Good thing the fucking jackass stopped right before actually hitting me.

"YOU FUCKING LUNATIC! WATCH WHERE THE FUCK YOU'RE GOING!"

I yelled, hitting the car top.

The person in that car, rolled down the window, and I sweat dropped when the person I saw, was, Hatori.

"Watch your language Haru."

"…"

"Are you going to come into the car or are you going to stand out there all day?"

"…"

I walked into the car, and sat against the backseat.

"Gomen-nasai Hatori-san."

He nodded, and began to drive. And, as I looked out the window, I realized we weren't going back home.

"…Hatori?"

"We're going to the park; Tohru said Kyou might be hanging out there."

"Oh."

I realized he had his radio on, which only happened when he was stressed.

'_Wouldn't it be nice, if we could wake up,_

_In the morning when the day is new_

_And having spent the day together _

_Hold each other close the whole night through'_

I looked at the radio curiously.

It would be nice.

It would also be nice if Kyou was here, so I could kiss him.

I missed my kitten.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Sitting in this tree was giving me fucking' cramps!

Like my day couldn't get any worse!

Oh, but, it could.

Because, as soon as the 'couldn't get any worse'…

Line, reached my head, a couple met at the base of this very tree, and started to kiss. Not _just _kiss.

Fucking make out!

So, I did the only _rational _thing.

I grabbed an acorn, and chucked at the bastard's head.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

'_Maybe if we think and wish and hope and pray it might come true,_

_Baby, then there wouldn't be a single thing we couldn't do _

_We could get married_

_And then we'd be happy'_

With those words, the radio was closed, and we parked in an empty spot.

I got out of the car, and started looking around.

There was a couple, and they were yelling at some demon-tree.

"_I'm not lying Sarah! It fucking…attacked me!"_

"…_Listen! If you didn't want to do this, then why the Hell did you drag me out here into this s-t-u-p-i-d park? Huh, John?"_

Well, that's something you don't see every day.

I might as well go ask them if they'd seen an orange haired bishonen.

"_Escusme?"_

I asked politely.

And, as soon as I did, the girl turned her head around and smiled.

It was strange.

"_Yes?"_

"…_Have you seen an orange haired-"_

Before I could finish my sentence, an acorn was chucked at my head.

Ouch.

That hurt.

TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: She disclaims.

Sdfasfsddgdg…

Every typical teenager has an agenda, a sort of 'to do list' that they wake up with. And, one of the things on my list, was, going to the park with John, and making out. Because, we have been going out for a month, and it was about time we took the next step in the relationship.

Or, that's what I thought.

It wasn't until we actually got to the park, and started making out, that something that _wasn't _on my to-do list happened.

John pulled away from me, as though he was kissing garbage, or something. And, to top it all off, he started talking about a demon-tree.

I mean, if a guy didn't want to make-out with a super-hot girl, did that mean the end of the world was near?

Well, as soon as that happened, I knew our relationship was over.

But, the weird thing was, as soon as that was decided, this super cute boy walked up to me.

"_Escusme?"_

He had manners too! Well, this was just too perfect. I shot him one of my best flirtacious smiles.

"_Yes?"_

"_Have you seen an orange haired-"_

Then he stopped talking, and I watched as an acorn bounced off the top of his head.

Ouch.

That looked like it hurt!

"_Aw! Are you okay? That looked like it hurt hon."_

Meanwhile, John being the _idiot_ he was, glared at the boy.

"_What the fuck is wrong with you? Coming onto my girl like that?"_

"_John! He was not coming onto me! You are so stupid!"_

"_Oh, I'm stupid, uh? Well, I'm not the one who's flirting with cow-haired freaks!" _

"_Cow-haired freaks, eh? Well! He looks a lot better than some idiot who doesn't want to make-out with his girlfriend!" _

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

You know that feeling when you laughed too hard?

When you chest starts to hurt, and tears pool in your eyes?

But, something worse than that, would be not being able to laugh! And, trying not to explode!

So, I just laughed in my head.

Demon tree?

Ha!

And, then, when Haru showed up, I thought he would see me, but he didn't!

This was _great!_

Everything was going perfect, until the girl, -I think her name was Sarah, or something- pointed up the tree, and screamed.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"_John? Oh. My. Gawd! Look! Theres a naked man in the tree! Oh my gosh! What if he was spying on us and ew…EW?" _

I looked up the tree, curious too see who would be stalking those two.

Only to find _my_ Kyou.

He was naked.

And, it looked like he was about to make a scene.

"_WHO THE HELL WOULD STALK YOU FREAKS? YOU'RE WORSE THAN THAT GOD DAMN RAT!" _

I knew him more than I gave myself credit for.

"_AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, STUPID COW!" _

"_Kyou. You're making a scene."_

He glared at me.

Somewhat harder than he already was.

And, I sighed. Most men enjoyed it when a person played 'hard to get', but this was riddiculas. How could anyone enjoy the hurt?

"_WHO THE HELL CARES IF I'M MAKING A SCENE OR NOT!"_

I looked up at him; this 'love story' was definitely _not _going my way.

"_Kyou. Please come down."_

He blushed, and glared harder.

"_HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO COME DOWN, STUPID! I'M FRIGGIN' NAKED, IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED THAT ALREADY."_

Kyou-kun. Please don't make my angry.

Don't make me do something, I'll regret.

"_Kyou, Hatori has your clothes in the car-"_

"_THEN FREAKIN' GET THEM FOR ME!" _

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"_Psst. Sarah. Let's back away slowly, as the crazy naked stalker, talks to the cow-boy."_

"_Lol. John, you really know how to flatter a woman."_

Hatori sighed, glaring at the tree.

Well, at least he would be glaring at a tree to anyone who would look at him, and _not _see Kyou there.

"_Hatsuharu, here are Kyou's clothing."_

He said tossing the lot to the cow.

I continued glaring at him, as he caught them, and began walking back towards me. Where did that damn cow come off trying to tell me what to do?

We weren't even together!

"_Kyou."_

"_What?"_

The cow sighed, _again._ What was eating him?

…Not like I cared, or anything.

"_Kyou, do you really think I…raped you?"_

Are you kidding?

"_THIS ISN'T THE BEST DAMN TIME TO BE TALKING ABOUT THIS, STUPID COW!" _

"_Kyou. If I don't talk to you about it now, you'll avoid the question when you do get a chance."_

Well, he was right about that…

But, why the hell did he have to talk about this now?

And, just when I thought things couldn't possibly get worse!

"_Kyou, Haru, if you're done here, I'd like to get on our way. Akito hasn't been feeling well lately and I can't afford to waste my time here."_

"_WELL IF HARU WOULD FLIPPIN' GIVE ME MY CLOTHES, THEN I WOULD FREAKIN' BE ABLE TO GET DOWN FROM HERE."_

I yelled, a vein making itself visible on my forehead.

"_Haru, are you going to give Kyou his clothing back?"_

"…"

I smirked triamphantly as he tossed up my clothing.

Stupid cow.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

I was in the car again, and this time, Hatori had convinced Kyou to come into the car me. And, inside we waited patiently, as Hatori left to take away John's and Sarah's memmory of ever meeting us.

I looked over at the orange haired boy.

"_Kyou…Gomen."_

"_Huh? What the hell are you talking about?"_

"…_Kyou, I'm apoligizing for…Well, 'raping you'."_

I leaned my head back against my seat, and sighed.

I didn't want to push him against his will, and I guess I sort of did.

"…_Whatever."_

He mumbled. And, it was quiet.

"…_H-Haru?"_

"…_Hn?"_

"…_What's wrong?"_

I looked over at him,

"_Surprised you care."_

I mumbled. Sure, it seemed cold, but I wasn't in the best of moods. And, usually I was able to keep everything inside, but, I couldn't today.

"…_Huh? Haru, what the hell is wrong with you? Just yesterday you were kissing…"_

He blushed, and didn't continue.

"_I'm just…Tired."_

Tired, yeah, that was it.

I was up all night looking for him, and once I finally found him, not only did he chuck an acorn at my head, but he started yelling at me.

"_Keh. Whatever." _

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"…_Haru?"_

He was ignoring me now! That bastard!

"_Well! Fine! Don't fucking answer me you damn cow!"_

Hatori still hadn't come back yet, and it was starting to piss me off. What was taking him so long?

"…_Haru…Okay, okay! Maybe it wasn't rape…I liked it at the time…but…That- I…Fuck it! Haru! I like you! Not love…but…like…just a bit though…Okay! Are you gonna stop ignoring me now? "_

The only answer I flippin' got back was,

"_zzz…."_

Wait.

He was sleeping?

I glared at him.

That stupid, _stupid_ cow.

So, I was pissed. Who the hell did that dumbass cow think he was? Falling asleep while I told him I liked him! What the hell! I was going to give him a piece of my mind when he woke up!

Wait…

I liked Haru.

Shit. This could _NOT _ be happening!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I disclaim Furuba, and its characters.

(1): Ecchi: It is a word for lewd or perverted

Sadagadg…

I sighed, looking at the couple.

"_Okay, so, what's your problem again?"_

The problem was I couldn't erase their memories, if I wasn't able to touch their heads with my hands.

And, kids these days didn't really appreciate being touched in the head by a complete stranger.

It was a _good_ thing Ayame just happened to walk down the sidewalk at this exact moment, and decided to walk over when he saw me.

"'_Tori! Oh, how wonderful it is to see you! I'm sure you've missed me so much! But, my profession doesn't allow me as much free time as yours! So, I apologize for not visiting you sooner!" _

"…_Okay, listen. Me and Johnny just wanted to spend a little time alone in the park today. G-o-d.!" _

I sighed, again. Before saying,

"_Will you excuse us for a moment?"_

I walked a little distance away from the girl and her boyfriend before giving Ayame a skeptical look.

"_Ah, Tori' you probably want to use this moment to confess your undying love towards me! And, I have to say that I've been expecting it for quite some time-"_

"_Ayame. I need to erase their memories of what happened today."_

I said, completely ignoring Ayame's previous comment. I'd grown up with him, and during that time, I'd learned to cope with his childish behavior.

"_Ah! Say no more my dear Tori! I understand completely!"_

With that, he flaunted back towards the dysfunctional couple.

"_Listen, could we just leave now?"_

The girl said before eyeing Ayame suspiciously.

"_Of course you can! But, I have a slight suspicion that if you do, that you'll miss out on the most spectacular event of the year!" _

"_Huh?"_

Said the couple in unison.

This might take a while.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

I glared at the cow.

It was his entire fault.

I don't even remember when I stopped loving Tohru!

That _damn _cow.

That _damn _radio.

Which Hatori had left on.

I didn't mention it in the last chapter, because, well, I was trying to ignore it.

But, now, it was impossible to do!

I mean, listen to this,

'_-When you're sure you've had enough_

_You smile_

_Don't let yourself go-_

_Cuz everybody cries-_

_Everybody hurts-'_

Well, you got that right, R.E.M.

Everybody freaking' hurts.

What gave it away?

'_Sometimes-_

_Sometimes everything is wrong-_

_Now, it's time to sing along.' _

I glared at the radio.

It continued to play, but the guy was mumbling the song, so, I really didn't get the most part of it.

But, next to me the cow was humming to the tune of the song.

"_Haru! Are you awake or not, ya' damn cow!"_

"_Just woke up."_

"_Feh." _

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing."_

He shrugged, before stretching out beside me.

'_Sometimes…_

_Everybody hurts,_

_Sometimes- _

_Hold on-_

_Hold on-'_

Haru smiled, and I looked at him curiously.

What the hell was that idiot smiling about now?

"_Kyou?"_

"_What?"_

"_Where's Hatori?"_

"_Outside."_

"_Still?"_

"_Yeah! That stupid dragon! Thinking he can make us wait in the car together!" _

"_What's wrong with that?"_

Well, there wasn't really anything wrong with that, but I'd die before I let that cow know!

"_Whatever."_

He sighed, and looked out the window, before the smile returned onto his face.

What the hell was going on through his head?

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"_Presenting, the infamous Hatori Sohma!"_

"_I've never heard of him before."_

Said the girl. I smiled handsomely at her, and watched as she blushed. No woman was able to withstand this Ayame Sohma's charms!

"_Well, darling. Of course you haven't. Haa-san, doesn't show his masterful skill to just anyone! You must be worthy viewers to bask in the elegance of his most wonderful talent!"_

The boy with short brown curly locks looked in my direction, and I smiled sweetly. Even he blushed. Who could resist?

"…_I guess that sounds cool. What does he do?"_

"_He doesn't do just any silly old thing. His ability took endless decades for him to perfect! But, now, Ha'ri is about to allow you, Sarah, And Jonathon to witness his performance! For, he shall do something, no human has every successfully completed! He is about to-"_

They were standing on their toes, but literally of course. They were listening on edge, following each word I said without hesitation! They were truly worthy of this Ayame!

"_He's about to read your minds!" _

They watched curious, and believing. I shot them both a dazzling grin. And, instantly both wanted to be at his mercy first.

"_But first, you both must close your eyes! If you look, he'll lose all concentration, and his mystical ability will be forever lost!" _

"_Oh no!" _

"_Exactly, my little audience. So, eyes closed! Quick now!" _

I looked over at my Hatori, and there he stood, looking at me, as though I were smartest, most beautiful person alive. Although, I know I am.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

I looked over at Ayame, and tried not to hit my head.

This was pure idiocy, but, I couldn't complain.

He'd gotten the couple completely at my mercy.

I offered him a smile, as I walked over to the naive pair.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Kyou was glaring at me.

But, other than that, my day had gone rather well.

Sure, I only slept for half an hour.

But, I got to see Kyou naked again.

And, the picture was still there.

As though it only happened half an hour ago.

"_Kyou-kun?"_

"_What." _

I moved closer to him.

He moved further away from me.

"_Could I kiss you?"_

He glared even harder at me, but, I didn't miss the bit of red that stained his cheeks. But, instead of the endless screaming I thought would happen, he just looked at the ground.

"_Kyou?"_

Was he ignoring me?

"_Haru..."_

"…_Kyou?"_

"…_NO YOU CAN'T FLIPPIN KISS ME YOU ECCHI (1) BASTARD!"_

I laughed lightly, and instead of kissing my kitten, I just wrapped my arms around him, and pulled him close.

Thank-God Kyou didn't like putting his seatbelt on. If he did, I wouldn't have been able to pull him into my lap.

"_What the hell do you think you're doing!"_

I smiled softly, as I looked at his eyes.

"_I'm loving you."_


	7. Chapter 7

T.B: You have no idea how many times I've tried to write the next chapter. Well, I'll give you a hint! You can call this take 234!

Yuki: -sighs- The sad thing is, she is not exaggerating.

T.B: And, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my dearest Hatori! Sorry for giving you a heart attack in take 34!

Sadafsgasd….

I had one hell of a fucking day.

And, that's putting it mildly.

You really want to know how fucked up my day was?

I'll give you a hint.

Today was a fucking Monday.

I _hate _Mondays.

You want another hint?

With everything that had happened over the weekend I had forgot to finish my homework.

Yeah, my teacher was pretty freakin' pissed.

You still cant put it together?

Well, here's one more fucking hint.

Now, I was sitting alone, in fucking detention.

Alone with Haru.

I know what you're thinking.

"Why is Haru there with you?"

Well, once that damn cow found out that I had detention, he made sure that he got detention too. Just so we could be together.

So, here I was now, in the most _awkward _silence _ever. _

Why the hell would that cow go to detention with me just to sit here and say absolutely nothing? I mean, he said he wanted to talk about something earlier, and I wouldn't call this talking.

I mean, it was so quiet I could hear him breath!

Do you know how…_aggravating _that was?

Why does he have to breath so damn loudly?

Stupid, fucking, cow!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

I had a smile on my face.

Did you know that me and Kyou shared the same breath?

We breathed in, and out in unison.

I bet that means that our hearts beat together…

Who wouldn't smile at that?

"Kyou?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

"…Did I do something wrong?"

"YEAH! YOU DID DO SOMETHING FUCKING WRONG!"

"And, it is…?"

"YOU KEEP BREATHING!"

I turned my head to look at him, and I gave him a skeptical look.

"You don't want me to breath?"

"Don't be a smartass!"

My smile returned, and he glared, but I saw that blush that covered his cheeks.

"Kyou?"

"What?"

"We share the same heartbeat."

"…WHAT THE HELLS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"It means we're soul mates."

"HOW THE HELL DOES IT MEAN-"

"Didn't you hear the superstition?"

"NO! I DON'T LISTEN TO THAT DAMN STUFF!"

"Well, when two people are in love with each other, their hearts begin to beat together because their souls are reacting with their mates."

"…Shut-up, ya' damn cow."

He mumbled, and I tilted my head curiously.

I stood up from my seat, and began to walk towards him. The teacher had left to take a whiz, so I was sure I wouldn't embarrass my Kitten in front of anyone.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

My eyes were closed tight, as I continued to pant heavily.

That was a close one.

I smiled in gratitude to Miss Honda, without her kindness I was sure I would have transformed in front of Miss Minigawa, and her friends.

I heard her from a distance,

"Tohru you brat! Where's the prince?"

I sighed; I hated being the mouse.

I looked around, and noticed I was in front of the detention room.

I smiled, one good thing about being the mouse was that I could fit underneath the door. Almost as soon as I slid under I transformed.

Once my eyes opened, I realized I wasn't alone. In fact… I had just walked in on Kyou and…

"Haru?"

"Yuki?"

"…H-HE WASN'T- G-GET OFF ME YOU DAMN COW!"

My eyes were wide.

Why was Haru on Kyou's lap?

Was he just kissing him?

But, instead of hugging me like Hatsuharu usually does, he smirked at Kyou.

"See, Kitten? Yuki got all naked, and we're the ones who're screwing each other."

…What?

"…GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"

"Kitten, I thought we already agreed on this. I'm gonna be the damn seme, got it!"

I coughed, and I was sure my face was red. What was going on here?

"GET OFF!"

"NO! WHY DON'T YOU FUCKING GET DOWN AND BEND OVER!"

"WHY DON'T YOU GO CRAWL IN A HOLE!"

"I have a better idea. Why don't you two explain what's going on?"

Haru smirked,

"I have an even _better_ idea. Why don't all three of us get in a hole…so then we could…"

"SHUT UP!"

I looked down, as I tried to cover myself to the best of my extent.

"Don't do that Yuki, I like you a lot better nude."

Kyou glared at him, before shoving him off. I looked at him curiously, was he…jealous?

"HARU! WHY DON'T YOU FUCK YUKI SOMEWHERE ELSE?"

He blinked before looking at Kyou curiously,

"Kyou, are you mad?"

"SONOFABITCH!"

He yelled, before throwing his school jacket at me. I took it gratefully, and wrapped it around my waist. But, instead of staying in his seat, he stood up, and gave Haru one of the most hateful glares I had ever seen.

He _was _jealous.

Haru looked at him, and looked back at me.

"Yuki, why are you naked?"

"...Minigawa."

I said exasperated, trying to ignore the looks Kyou was giving Haru.

"Oh." Haru said, looking at me.

…Was he checking me out?

I sighed; Only Haru.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

I was glaring holes at that fucking cows head.

How the hell could he?

'_Oh! Kyou! I love you! Let's fuck!" _

And, now, he's fucking flirting with that damn mouse!

YOU BETTER BELIEVE I'M JEALOUS.

"…Kyou, is something wrong?"

"…"

Nope, nothings wrong you fucking bastard! Now, you see why I'm having a fucked day? Huh?

Well, if you STILL don't see it, maybe you should cover your eye and go visit Hatori.

"…Yuki, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

My eyes widened, as I looked at Haru.

Was he serious?

Yuki looked over at Haru before sighing,

"I have a lot of work to do Haru."

"Oh."

He…was.

I looked over at Haru, before standing from my seat, and heading towards the door.

I didn't want to be in the same room as him.

"Kyou, where are you-"

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

I managed to choke out, before running out of the room. I don't know where I was running too, all I knew was, it hurt.

It _fucking _hurt.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

I did not understand that fucking cat.

Yup, say hello to me, the fucking black side of the fucking cow.

But, holy fucking shit.

'_Haru! I hate you! Get away from me!'_

So when I finally fucking get the hint, he gets jealous?

I'm not as stupid as he fucking thinks, but, holy shit!

I'm going to fucking kill him.

He has no right to do that!

"…Hatsuharu?"

"What?"

He sighed, and I fucking flipped him off. If Yuki hadn't shown up Kyou would have let me fuck him. I swear! Sometimes…

"…Could you possibly get me something to wear?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT! WHY DON'T YOU FUCKING TAKE MY CLOTHES, YA DAMN PRINCE? HUH? HOW MUCH MORE SPOILED COULD YOU GET! FIRST YOU MARCH RIGHT IN HERE, AND INTERRUPT ME AND KYOU AND THEN-"

…I was yelling at Yuki?

He seemed as shocked as I did.

"…Yuki?"

"Would you like to talk about it?"

I nodded mutely. He was the only person who could calm me down, and, I…missed him.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Haru had come to Shigure's house with me.

I didn't know where Kyou was, but, I had a vague idea.

He was most likely on the roof.

I shrugged.

But, what I noticed was Haru had been acting weird lately.

When we were walking he hadn't said a word, I mean, Haru wasn't usually a talkative person, but, it looked like he was deep in thought.

And, as I looked around I realized he wasn't here.

Haru?

I sighed, if he wasn't going to talk to the damn cat, I'd have too.

I walked outside, and began climbing the ladder.

Step by step.

I peered over, and realized Haru was on the roof.

And, Kyou was crying.

…Huh?

"…Kyou…Don't cry…"

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!"

He choked out. I shouldn't be here…

"…Kyou…I didn't know…You always…"

"SHUT UP! I HATE YOU!"

He was screaming, and although I knew I shouldn't eavesdrop, I couldn't stop…

"…Kyou…"

"FIRST TOHRU! NOW YOU!"

He looked at him sadly. And, I was sure that if they were to turn their heads in my direction, my location would be revealed.

"…I'm a fucking monster."

"Kyou…You're not-"

"DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME!"

"…Kyou. Listen to me."

"No! Why don't you listen! You fucking…fuck me! And…That's it? You just wanted to relieve some sexual tension! BUT THEN! Even after! You lied to me, and said you loved me!"

My face turned red, Haru…did that…with Kyou?

"…Kyou it's not like that. I think you misunderstood."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THERE TO MISUNDERSTAND?"

"Kyou."

Kyou wiped his eyes furiously, before pointing towards the ladder.

"Why don't you tell him what you told me?"

My eyes widened, as I stuttered,

"…I-I'm sorry for intruding. I'll leave…"

"No. Don't fucking leave. Haru wants you to stay."

He muttered, his eyes were damp from his previous tears.

"…Kyou. It's alright…I'll just leave-"

"NO! I'LL LEAVE!"

He yelled, before jumping off of the roof.

I sighed, "Idiot."

Haru looked over at me, "Yuki…"

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him the truth."

"What would that be?"

"…That…If he hated me so much, I would ask Hatori to remove him from my memory."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.


	8. Chapter 8

T.b: This chapter will contain angst.

Disclaimer: I disclaim for the past chapter, and this one. I also disclaim the rights to the Depeche Mode song "A pain that I'm used too"

Asfsafadsgfd….

"..Haru, are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

"Once you go through with this…There's no going back."

"I know."

"And, if you really love him…then-"

I sighed, "Yeah, Yuki. I get it."

I had to go through with this, and I was doing it, _because_ I loved Kyou.

I saw that look he got every time I was there with him.

He was embarrassed.

He was ashamed.

I didn't want him to feel like that anymore, so, I would do the only thing that could free him.

And, before Yuki could hassle me anymore, Hatori came into the office.

"…Hatsuharu? What're you doing in my office?"

Yuki looked at me, trying to force me to change my mind with the desperateness of that glance.

I looked on the ground, and when I looked up again, my eyes were blank. I had forced myself to turn gray.

"I'm here to forget."

Hatori looked at me for a moment,

"…Is this about Kyou?"

Yuki sighed, and I could almost feel him nod.

"…Are you sure about this, Hatsuharu?"

I nodded,

"Yes. And, I know what you're going to say, but, I've already made up my mind."

"…Alright."

He edged closer, and I felt something wet fall onto my cheek.

My eyes were just upset that, the last picture of Kyou I had…Was the one of him crying.

My hands were shaking.

They were just upset that the last time they touched him, he pushed them away.

My throat was dry.

It was just upset that the last time I tasted him…

Would be the last time.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"_I'm not sure, what I'm looking for anymore_

_I just know that I'm harder to consol"_

Every since that damn cow had showed up, I've been crying a lot more!

I wasn't some pansy!

I could handle myself!

"_I don't see, who I'm trying to be, Instead of me_

_But the key is a question of control"_

I felt my throat tighten.

He wasn't serious…He was just trying to get me to flippin' tell him that I liked him!

Yeah! That's probably what he was trying to do!

That stupid cow was a lot smarter than I gave him credit for!

Well, I'll show him!

I'm going to march over there and give him a piece of my fucking mind!

"_Can you say, what you try to play, anyway? _

_I just pay, when you're breaking all the rules. _

_All the signs that I find, have been underlined_

_Devils thrive on the drive that is fuelled"_

I got up out of bed, and jumped out through my window!

I was going to kick his ass!

I wasn't some fucking idiot who he could just play around with like that!

Before I could actually start to run, Shigure called out to me.

What did that damn dog want now?

"Kyou! If you're looking for Haru, Yuki took him over to Hatori's!"

My eyes widened,

What did he just say?

Shit!

I began to run, and fuck did I run hard.

"_All this running around, _

_Well, it's getting me down. _

_Just give me a pain that I'm used too._

_All the dreams you conceive _

_You just need to achieve something that rings true"_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Well, that was certainly not what I was expecting!

And, as a novelist, my writer senses were tingling!

Something suspicious was happening, and I didn't know what it was!

So, I called the person who knew all the gossip there was to know about the Sohma family!

" Hello! This is Ayame, from Ayames wonderful Fantasy Shop, how may I make your fantasy a reality?"

I chuckled.

"Oh Aya! I can name a few ways you can make my fantasy a reality!"

"Gure!"

"Aya!"

"Gure!"

"Aya!"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

My eyes were closed, and I sighed.

I was almost completely positive that Kyou _didn't _hate Haru.

But, once he had made his mind, there was no changing it.

Even though I tried…

_Shit. _

All the blame was going to be put on me, and I just know it. That idiot cat is bound to do something stupid.

I can never tell what's going through his head.

…When, I walked in on him, he seemed to enjoy the attention Haru gave him.

But, then, why did he push him away?

Was it because of me?

I shook my head, it couldn't have been.

I was the Prince, and-

I sighed, who was I kidding?

This was my entire fault.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

I was breathing hard when I finally got the main house.

I ran the whole fucking way.

Now, where was Hatori's office?

I sighed, I hadn't been here for a long time.

But, my feet remembered the way, so I just followed.

He couldn't have…Actually erased his memory.

…Hatori wouldn't do that.

Would he?

I started to run again.

The scenery around me was a blur, as my eyes began to tear.

My heart began to break.

As the world I once knew, disappeared.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"So…You're telling me that Kyou liked Haru?"

"Well, of course Gure! Didn't you see all the signs!"

"Ehe...Hehe...Of course!"

"Ah, well, I don't blame you! It takes a real artist to notice these things!"

"You're right, as always dear Aya!"

"Oh, Gure!"

"Oh Aya!"

"Gure!"

"Aya!"

"Gure!"

"Aya!"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Haru, how do you feel?"

"I'm alright."

"Okay. That's good."

"But, I…Don't remember coming here."

"You were taking a walk with Yuki, and you told him you didn't feel well. You had a small fever, but you're a lot better know."

"Oh."

I nodded, I felt like shit.

Since when did I listen to Hatsuharu?

Since when did I fucking listen to him?

I sighed,

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to light up a cigarette"

He shook his head, as he yawned.

"…Hatori?"

"Yah?"

"…It hurts."

"What does?"

He pointed to the place over his heart,

"…Well, the pain will go away soon."

Just like with Kana, forgetting takes time.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"So, you're telling me that my dear brother took Hatsuharu to Haa-sans?"

"Mmhm."

"Well! This is suspicious! I thought Haru didn't like Yuki anymore!"

"He doesn't?"

"Well, of course not! That's why he's with Kyou!"

"…But, I thought Kyou just liked Haru!"

"Oh, Gure! So much to tell, so little time!"

"Oh, Aya…"

"Oh, Gure…"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

I pounded against Hatori's office's door.

KNOCK.

KNOCK.

And, when I was about to knock the door down, Haru answered.

"…H-Haru?"

" If you're looking for Hatori he left to treat Akito."

"_Theres a hole, in your soul, like an animal_

_With no conscience,_

_Repentance unknown"_

"…H-Haru..?"

"…I'm sorry, I don't know you."

My breath was cut short, as I stared at him incredously.

Was he joking?

Was this his fucking idea of a joke?

"…This isn't funny you damn cow! Cut it out!"

He looked at me curiously,

"Who told you about the curse?"

"I-"

My eyes were wide, and, I forgot how to breathe.

I was sure I was crying, but, I didn't care.

Why was he allowed to forget?

Why was I stuck with all of this?

"_Close your eyes,_

_Pay the price for the paradise,_

_Devils feed on the seeds that are sown" _

"That's weird."

"..Wh-What's weird?"

"We share the same breath."

My eyes widened, as I looked up at him.

This wasn't a joke.

"…Y-Yeah?"

"That must mean that our hearts beat as one."

"Oh."

He smiled at me, and I couldn't stop crying.

"_I can't conceal what I feel,_

_What I know is real._

_No mistake the faking,_

_I care."_

"Hey, cheer up. It's not so bad."

"…You have no idea."

"Sure I do."

"_With a prayer in the air, _

_I will leave it there._

_With a note full of hope, _

_Not despair"_

"You don't look like the kind of guy who cried a lot. So, something bad must have happened."

I looked at him wearily.

"You don't remem-"

"…Don't even what?"

"…Nevermind."

That smile, he…Wouldn't stop.

"Well, you know what they say?"

"I do know what they say."

I mumbled,

"…Oh. Alright then. I'll see you around…."

"Kyou."

He nodded, "Right. I'll see you around Kyou."

"_All this running around, _

_Well its getting me down,_

_Just give me a pain that I'm used too._

_I don't need to believe,_

_All the dreams you conceive_

_You just need to achieve _

_Something that rings true" _

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Yuki!"

"…Hello Haru."

I said, as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Would you like to know what happened to me today?"

" Alright."

He smiled, and turned my turned my head around to face him.

"I met my soul mate."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Diclaimer: Disclaim.

T.b: WRITERS block. But, this is what I manged to make from all that goo that seeped from my ear.

x.x.x

"_Imagine me and you._

_I do._

_I think about you day, and night._

_It's only right_

_To think about the girl you love_

_And, hold her tight_

_So happy together" _

x.x.x.x.x

It was a typical Saturday morning in the Sohma household.

Well, at least this type of day was typical before Kyou had showed up.

Right now, it was _too _quiet.

Well, at least it was too quiet for me.

Hm, maybe it was quiet because Yuki and Tohru were busy in their rooms doing naughty, naughty things to each other!

I smiled, and giggled mischievously.

While I'd been caught up with Kyou and Haru, I'd forgotten completely about Yuki, and Tohru!

I made my way up the stairs, and right now, I was standing in front of Yuki's bedroom door.

_Oh! This was going to be good! _

I pulled the door open, not all the way though.

It was pulled open just enough, so that I could peer into it.

And, it was empty?

Oh! Maybe they were in Tohru's room!

I laughed again, oh this was going to be the perfect blackmail!

I crept up to her bedroom door.

Oh, I was a very bad dog!

My mother always told me to knock before going inside a woman's room!

But, damn! This was an emergency situation!

I was standing in front of the doorway, and as I opened the door, I realized.

It was completely and utterly empty!

…Was Kyou in his room?

I quickly ran over, and peered inside.

"…Kyou?"

Why was he crying?

Why was that pillow flying right at me?

Why didn't I move out of the way?

Why am I asking you?!

I looked at him curiously, as the pillow bounced off my face. This looked like a job for Sohma Shigure!

x.x.x.x.x

"Leave me alone"

I whimpered. Why didn't he understand? Oh, yeah, wait, I forgot.

He's Shigure.

"Na-ah-ah! Not until you tell dear, uncle Shigure _exactly_ what's bothering you!"

I glared at him.

"Get the hell out of my room!"

"Oh, Kyou! You don't seem to understand at all!"

I made a fist, and dug my nails into my hand.

Why was he being so stupid?

I hated him sometimes.

"Let me guess, is it about a girl?"

I hated him all the time.

"Oh! No! It's about Haru, isn't it?"

I hate him.

x.x.x.x

"_Happy Birthday to You"_

I looked around, but, I didn't see him anywhere.

"_Happy Birthday to you"_

It would have been easy to recognize him by his bright orange hair. But, he wasn't here.

Tohru, and Yuki had showed up.

But, where was Kyou?

_Happy Birthday, dear; Haru_

Why didn't he come?

He was the first fucking person I fucking invited!

Where the hell is he?

_Happy Birthday to you _

My eyes were dark, as I began to get angry.

Everyone hated me like this, but, fuck them.

That bastard didn't show up.

At least Yuki had the decency to come, even if he fucking didn't like me back.

I was black.

x.x.x.x.x

"So, you're telling me, dear Shigure…That, Kyou was crying?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you, Ayame, darling!"

"This is a problem!"

"It is, indeed!"

"So, the question is, what are we going to do about it?"

"Well, that is exactly why I called you, Ayame! I have a plan!"

"Oh, do tell!"

"Well…first…."

x.x.x.x.x

I walked Yuki home.

Tohru just happened to follow along.

And, she just happened to invite me over for dinner.

My party had been alright, actually, it was better than that.

Or, it would have been if _he _had been there.

I closed my eyes, and tried not to think about it.

It wasn't a big deal.

I would see him at school on Monday.

That's what I kept telling myself. Over, and over. That one phrase repeated itself in my head, and I think that was the only thing that kept me going through that lunch.

Halfway through Tohru left to check on something upstairs.

And, she came downstairs in tears.

Then, Yuki left upstairs, and when he came back downstairs, he seemed more upset then he did before, but he ignored his own feelings (as usual), and tried to comfort her.

Was I missing something here?

"Yuki?"

"Yes, Haru?"

"Could I use the bathroom?"

Yuki nodded, "It's upstairs."

I nodded, I know where the bathroom is. It wasn't a big house, I wouldn't get lost.

How stupid did he think I was?

I shrugged it off, before walking absently upstairs.

"Is anyone up here?"

I called out, I was going to find out why Tohru was crying, and why Yuki was upset.

I heard some noises, and they were coming out of that room over there. I don't remember there ever being a room over there. I looked at it curiously, before walking over to it, and knocking on the door.

"I said I don't want to fucking talk to you! Leave me the hell alone!"

My eyes widened, who was this?

I don't remember there ever being someone else living with Shigure, or, I don't recall anyone bringing it up.

I rattled the door knob, "Hello? I'm coming inside." I said, as a warning, before I opened the unlocked door.

But, to my surprise the first thing that greeted me, wasn't a warm smile. It was a big, fluffy-

SMACK.

Pillow.

x.x.x

"I told you to get the fuck out of my room! I don't want to talk to another damn person who THINKS they know what the fuck is wrong with me!"

Kyou yelled, as he glared at the cow.

". . .Kyou?"

". . .You heard me! Don't preten-"

My eyes widened. Haru? What the fuck was he doing here? My heart stopped beating, as I felt my throat become dry.

"What are you doing in Tohru-kuns house?"

"I-"

"Did she invite you over for lunch too?"

". . .y-yeah."

"_False conversation_

_Hidden Agenda_

_You think we're stupid?_

_How dare you?"_

Kyou tried to shake the song from his head, as he bit down on his lip.

"Oh, I get it." The cow snapped.

"..Get what?"

"You came here, because you like Tohru."

Kyou felt his face flush, as he looked up at the cow, only to see a hint of . . . jelousy?

"_The rug has not been pulled_

_Over our eyes, you fool! _

_We can see right through" _

The cat shook his head, "N-No. . .I don't like Tohru like that."

"Don't fucking lie to me, Kyou!"

My eyes widened, he was black?

"_Tip-Toeing villain_

_Eyes in the ceiling_

_Your false intentions have grown thin_

_But, we've been in your room_

_And, in your closet too! _

_We've got one on you"_

". . .Haru?"

"You didn't come to my fucking birthday party, so, why the fuck are you coming over to some girls house? Unless you fucking like her!"

"I-I wasn't allowed to come to your party, Haru."

He glared harder, "But your parents let you come to some random girls house? Yeah. Right, you're such a fucking liar!"

"_Lies make it better_

_Lies are forever_

_Lies to go home to_

_Lies to wake up to"_

Kyou's eyes grew, as he felt himself shake.

"Why the fuck do I have to fall in love with all the fucking people who don't even like me in the end? Eh? Answer me that Kyou! All the fucking people, all have sticks shoved so far up their asses, they can't even tell that it fucking hurts!"

Kyou pushed himself back against his bed, and continued to shake.

"You're so damn conceited! So what if you don't fucking like me back, huh Kyou? At least pretend you do! Have some fucking decency! At least Yuki shows me that! I cant-"

The cow couldn't finish.

He'd made Kyou cry.

x.x.x

"So, Aya, what do you think?"

"Well, Gure, to be completely honest. . ."

"Yes?"

"It's a stroke. . .Of genius! Oh, Gure, it was so beautifully constructed, I think I'll tell my grandchildren so generations of Sohma's will know how beautifully my dear Gure can twist words to form stories!"

". . .Aya?"

"Yes, Gure?"

"It wasn't a story. . ."

". . .Oh."

Shigure sighed.

"Aya! This is a serious matter!"

"Almost as serious as the time that you XXX'd me in Hatori's car, while Hatori XXX'd you, and. . ."

"Yes, Aya!"

"Oh! Well! When you say it like that, I'll be right there!"

x.x.x

"_I'll be right there,_

_In your arms, _

_As you die." _

x.x.x

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I disclaim!

T.b: I am so sorry this is so late! I ran out of ideas! Any suggestions?

x.x

I sat in an uncomfortable silence with Miss. Honda-san.

We were both probably thinking something along the same lines.

_What was taking Haru so long? _

I let out a sigh of frustration, as I watched her fidget beside me.

We both sat there, taking small bites of the food she had prepared.

x.x

The doorbell rang, the sound echoed throughout the lower parts of the house.

I smiled, knowing exactly who it was!

I jumped to my feet, as I darted through the kitchen and to the front door!

"Ayame!"

I said, opening the door, and smiling at him.

"Shigure!"

"Ayame!"

"Shigure!"

"Ayam-"

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP ALREADY?!"

x.x

". . .I just don't understand, Kyou."

I whispered. I didn't mean to make him cry.

_I didn't mean to make you cry! _

_If I'm not back again this time tomorrow._

_Carry On! _

_Carry on!_

_Nothing really matters. _

I didn't want to turn black.

I just slipped.

This was the second time I'd seen those tears fall down his face.

And, this time, it had been my fault.

I found myself walking over to his bed, and sitting down on it. I knelt down beside him, and pulled his body (I was surprised at how light he was) against my own. I wrapped my arms around his back, and just held him. I was surprised to find him clinging onto my shirt. The only words that I could hear, from his muffled cries were, 'sorry'.

Sorry.

_Sorry._

x.x

"What is HE doing here?"

Asked my dear, young, beautiful brother Yuki.

"Ah! Yuki!"

I said, wrapping my arms around him and smiling.

"Ayame! I've missed you so much!"

I heard him say, as I smiled.

"I missed you too, dear brother!"

x.x

"Get. Off. Of. Me."

Yuki ground out, trying not to strangle the other.

I watched the brothers in slight amusement.

"Aya-Darling! We must go get ready . . . remember?"

I asked, winking.

Ayame nodded and smiled radiantly at me.

"Alas, Yuki, I must leave! I know you will miss me and your heart will long for the simple touch of your brother. . ."

"Let. Go. Of. Me."

I smiled, as Aya took my hand and we made our way to my room upstairs.

x.x

I sighed against him, as he held me tighter in his arms.

It had been only been a couple of minutes.

"Kyou, come. I have an idea that'll keep us more comfortable"

He said, and I nodded. He slowly pulled away from me, as he lay against the headrest of the bed. He was bending his legs, and they were spread apart slightly. I crawled between them, and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

For once, I didn't pull away.

I was just too tired to care.

He wasn't smiling; he was probably just as tired as I was.

His grip around me never changed, as though he was scared I would run off; or something.

We sat there, in total peace.

Until Ayame and Shigure decided to barge in.

x.x

Before they could fully comprehend, what was going on, Shigure and I decided to attack!

But, just as Shigure was about to open the cage door he realized something!

Too bad I didn't. . .

Ahaha. . .

Before I could come to my senses, I had opened the cage door and the vicious creature had jumped out.

x.x

"Shit! Kyou! What the hell is that thing?!"

He asked, as he held me closer.

I blushed slightly, as I watched the chicken dance around my room before falling over and lying there, with a foot sticking in the air.

Shigure, and Ayame's superior plan was to let a chicken run around my room. . .?

Do I want to know what goes on through their heads?

I gave them a glare, before I realized that Ayame was crying, and so was Shigure.

". . .ahh, young love brings tears to our eyes!"

"Love is always triumphant!"

"Oh. . .Aya!"

"Shigure!"

". . . AYA!"

"SHIGURE!"

I watched them as they embraced in the middle of the room. Not sure if I should beat them over the head with that chicken, or pay attention to the hand that was sliding into my shirt.

x.x

I swear I hear clucking.

I look up the stairs, and I feel my heart beat increase.

. . . Why would their be a chicken in our house?

Somehow I just knew this was Ayame's doing.

I told Miss. Honda I would be right back, as I made my way up the stairs.

I pointed at Kyou's door.

There.

That's where the clucking is coming from.

I quickly open the door only to see my BROTHER and SHIGURE holding each other!

Looking beyond them I see Kyou and Haru doing the same.

Oh, well that's interesting.

". . .Brother!"

"Yuki!"

". . .Look out!"

Before I could turn around to see exactly I was looking out for, I realized there was something trying to gnaw my leg off.

I looked down, and there it was.

A chicken.

x.x


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Baskets, or any of its strangely attractive characters.

Author's note: DON'T SHOOT!. . .I've just been. . .BUSY! I haven't been putting this story off, why would I do that? Just because I'm an incredibly lazy person does not mean I'd do that to you. Never! Neeeever!  Hope you like the ending!

x.x.x

" . . .Ah, Miss Honda do you need any help in the kitchen?"

"N-no! You don't need to trouble yourself! I'm almost done cooking dinner, anyways!"

I looked up at the pair curiously; "Tohru-kun, what ARE we having for dinner?"

She smiled widely, "Chicken!"

Yuki blanched, " . . .chi-chicken?"

x.x.x

Our shirts were off. I really don't know how having yourcousin crying in your arms really instigates horniness, but, it is Haru we're talking about.

I was underneath him- _at the moment anyways- _and he was currently nipping at my collarbone.

He was trying to leave a mark.

I blushed furiously, as he began to suck and lick at the future-hickey. At the same time, he also managed to slide his fingers up and down my chest. They were currently playing with my nipples.

Shut-up, it feels good.

My fingers are tangled in his hair, and he's moved up to place a kiss on my lips. I kiss back, _duh, _and suddenly our tongues are fighting one another for dominance.

What does this make us?

He told me he loved me.

x.x.x

_Kissing, nipping, sucking_; hickey!

Mine.

I moved to kiss his lips, claiming them as my own. Our tongues clashed, and eventually I had mine in his mouth. Tasting his sweet taste.

_God, _I'd just met the guy.

Was he really letting me do all of this to him?

I offered him a smile, as I cupped his face in my hands and pulled his lips against mine once again. Our lips melted against each other, and, oh God. I'd never felt this way about anyone before.

"W-Wait . . ."

He murmured, panting. He was out of breath. I smile again (especially with the knowledge that _I _was the one able to make him feel that way).

"What is it Kyou?"

I loved his name.

He looked to the side, and waited for himself to regain composure. I watched as his breath evened out, and leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

When he started talking he still wasn't facing me.

". . .What does this mean?" He whispered.

I gave him an odd look, as I thought to myself; _what does this mean? _

x.x.x

"I love you."

He says slowly, as if thinking about what to say. I close my eyes, as a small smile rests on my lips and I finally allow myself to hear those words.

Someone loves me.

_Someone _loves me.

I pushed my mouth against his, and his eyes widened slightly.

Good. I caught him off-guard.

That was the first time I'd ever been the one to initiate a kiss. And I think I finally understand why Haru keeps doing it. It feels GOOD!

Shut-up. You're probably even less experienced then I am.

"But- Wait Kyou." He whispered-out of breath.

I waited.

". . .Why were you in Shigure's house?"

I don't know what to tell him. If I tell him the truth, what would he think? How would he react? I really don't know how to lie to him.

"You don't remember anything?"

I ask him in a quieter voice. He looks at me curiously, "I'm not sure what you're talking about." He said searching my eyes for an answer.

I sigh, and shake my head. He suddenly moves himself to lie down beside me instead of hovering over me like he'd been doing for the few minutes we'd began to talk. He wrapped an arm around my waist, and pulled me closer.

"I'll understand if you tell me you like her."

He whispered softly, and I laughed at the irony of it all.

"What's so funny?"

He asked with a pout. He was glaring, and pouting. He was jealous. I smirk at him before rolling my eyes. "I'd love to tell you the whole story, but I have better things to do."

He lifted a brow, I can tell he was about to turn black.

"Yeah? What the FUCK would that be?"

I decide to answer him with my lips.

X.x.x

"Yes, why what's wrong with ch-"

"Shh!"

I say as I quickly cover her mouth. If either Ayame or Shigure heard her say that. . .Oh god!

They even named the stupid thing!

Fredrick!

That's right!

"Mm, what is that delightful smell?"

Ayame! No! I'd thought Shigure had taken him home!

"That is our lovely flowers cooking!"

Shit! Shigure and Ayame together! Fuck fuck fuck! Yes, the prince has lost it! He is at his climax, and everything else for me in this chapter will just plummet until I reach my end.

I was royally screwed.

"What did you cook for us, Tohru-kun?"

It was at that moment in time that I realized what I had to do. It wouldn't be easy, but I would end up saving the life of my brother and Shigure. As well as countless people all over Japan.

Deep breathe.

"Chi-"

"Ayame! I love you!"

Ayame's eyes bulged out of his head, before he smiled widely.

Royally. Screwed.

x.x.x

He was in between my legs again, as he began to grind our arousals together. I arched my back and let out a moan.

I was completely at his mercy.

This time around, I knew I wanted it. I needed it. I loved him.

I smiled, even thought he'd thought this wasn't my house; he was willing to fuck me here. _That's my Haru. _

He thrust harder against me, and I squirmed beneath him.

"Clothes off now."

He moaned into my ear, and before I knew it we were both naked. Our clothes were tossed all over the ground.

Something cold was near my entrance, and I closed my eyes.

_A-ahh. _

x.x.x

I began to thrust my fingers into him. _Stretching. _

I couldn't wait anymore, I didn't even know if he was ready or not. Before I could realize what I was doing, I had thrust myself into him. I was completely sheathed in his warmness, and doing that itself was almost enough to send me over the edge.

My first time.

I smiled.

_Oh Gods Kyou! _

I'm pretty sure I was grunting, or at least making some sort of noise. I didn't care. Especially since he was screaming beneath me.

x.x.x

"I love you too!"

". . .I'm so happy we could share this moment together."

I said with as much enthusiasm as I could muster. Which was pretty much Jackshit.

He was currently squeezing the virginity out of me.

He was about to squeeze something else out of me when-

"_A-Ahh! Fuck Haru! Yes! Yes! Fuck! Yess!" _

"_Ngh. U-Uhh Kyou. U-Uhh. . .Yes" _

I'm almost happy to hear those noises, because, for a moment I _almost _thought it would mean Ayame would get off of me.

Of course not.

He squeezed tighter.

"Ah! The wonderfulness of teenage love! I can almost smell it from here! Ah, Yuki! My precious brother!"

Blah.

Blah.

I am really not in the mood to be a prince.

x.x.x

We'd both reached our climaxes in what felt like forever.

Ten minutes.

An all-new record for me.

Although, it was my first time. So, ten minutes is probably the longest time anyone's gone at it at first.

Kyou's face was flushed as he tried to catch his breath.

_Stunning._

"Mm, Kyou. . ." I say, crawling over next to him.

"Hn?"

He asks with a lopsided smile, and I answer with three simple words.

"I love you."

He blushed sweetly before biting his lip. He's thinking of what he should tell me.

"I love you too." He murmurs honestly.

We share a sensual kiss before I slowly pull back and cuddle with him.

x.x.x

"I lied! I don't fucking love you! This is too much to handle! She killed your chicken! Fredrick's dead! D-e-a-d!"

Ayame pulled away as tears brimmed his wonderful eyes. I wrapped my arms around him and cried with him. "Oh! Our poor Fredrick!"

"He's like the brother I never had!" Ayame cried, and I agreed.

"What the fuck am I roast beef?"

". . .ahh! No! You're not a chicken either!"

Many tears were shed.

I bet you're crying a little too.

Especially since this is the end of the story!

Yeah! Yeah! That's right. Cry with us.

"Waaaha! Shigure!"

"Ayame!"

"Shigure!"

"Ayame!"

"Bkack!"

"Chicken?"

We all turned around to see- FREDRICK!

x.x.x


End file.
